Numberblocks: The Game
Numberblocks: The Game is a game based on the actual Numberblocks series. Each episode has 90 levels. It is a puzzle platformer game. Controls Add or left and right arrow keys to move. Space to jump. Z to switch characters, X to switch forms, C to combine characters, and V to split characters. Use S or down arrow key to interact with things, and W or up arrow key to rotate. D to use the times sign. Levels Season One: High Five! Numberblocks: The Game/Series 1 Season Two: Ten out of Ten Numberblocks: The Game/Season 2 Season Three: Number Fun Numberblocks: The Game/Season 3 Season Four: Fifteen and Friends Numberblocks: The Game/Season 4 Season Five Numberblocks: The Game/Season 5 Season Six Numberblocks: The Game/Season 6 Characters *'Zero '(0): He has 0 Blocks but Nothing. *'One' (1): The good ol' one-block. She can fit into any hole. She can't jump, however. She appears in every level apart from Number Fun Episode 8. (Building Blocks) *'Two' (2): He has two blocks and can jump two blocks high. He has two forms: 22 2 2 He can split into 1+1. *'Three' (3): One, two, three! Everybody look at me! I can jump three blocks high and entertain you with my funky melody! She has six forms: 333 3 3 3 33 33 3 33 33 3 3 3 She can split into 2+1, 1+2, or 1+1+1. *'Four' (4): He has four blocks and can jump four blocks high. He has five different forms (19 fixed tetrominoes). *'Five' (5): She has five blocks and can jump four blocks high. She can scan in hand prints. She has twelve different forms (69 fixed pentominoes): Characters that were added in V1.0.0 (15 new episodes to Ten out of Ten) *'Six' (6): She has 6 blocks, jumps 4 blocks high, rolls the dice as her special ability and has 35 unique forms (216 fixed hexominoes) *'Seven '(7): He has 7 blocks and jumps 4 blocks high. When he jumps, a rainbow particle emits out of him. Seven has 108 unique shapes (760 fixed heptominoes). *'Eight' (8): This game can not be a game without Octoblock. He can jump 4 blocks high, has 8 blocks and has a wide variety of shapes to change into. (369 of them to be exact). *'Nine '(9): He has 9 blocks, jumps 3 blocks high and has 1295 different nonominoes, including the square. *'Ten' (10): She has either 10 blocks or 1 ten-block, jumps 3 blocks high and has 4655 unique decominoes, including the steps. Characters who debuted in the Number Fun update (V2.0.0) *'Zero' (0) Zero doesn't have any blocks, neither she can jump. She only appears in Number Fun Episode 5. Minigames * Tetris: The classic game of tetris, but with Four starring it. All the shapes are represented by Four, One, Two, and Three. Episodes and Levels ***Episode 1-1 (Introducing One) (One's episode) **Episode 1-2 **Episode 1-3 **Episode 1-4 **Episode 1-5 **Episode 1-6 **Episode 1-7 **Episode 1-8 **Episode 1-9 **Episode 1-10 ***Episode 2-1 (Another One) **Episode 2-2 **Episode 2-3 **Episode 2-4 **Episode 2-5 ***Episode 2-6 (Introducing Two) **Episode 2-7 **Episode 2-8 **Episode 2-9 **Episode 2-10 ***Episode 3-1 (Two's episode) **Episode 3-2 **Episode 3-3 **Episode 3-4 **Episode 3-5 **Episode 3-6 **Episode 3-7 **Episode 3-8 **Episode 3-9 **Episode 3-10 ***Episode 4-1 (Three's episode) **Episode 4-2 ***Episode 4-3 (Introducing Three) **Episode 4-4 **Episode 4-5 **Episode 4-6 **Episode 4-7 **Episode 4-8 **Episode 4-9 **Episode 4-10 ***Episode 5-1 (One, Two, Three!) **Episode 5-2 **Episode 5-3 **Episode 5-4 **Episode 5-5 **Episode 5-6 **Episode 5-7 **Episode 5-8 **Episode 5-9 **Episode 5-10 ***Episode 6-1 (Four's episode) ***Episode 6-2 (Introducing Four) **Episode 6-3 **Episode 6-4 **Episode 6-5 **Episode 6-6 **Episode 6-7 **Episode 6-8 **Episode 6-9 **Episode 6-10 ***Episode 7-1 (Five's episode) **Episode 7-2 ***Episode 7-3 (Introducing Five) **Episode 7-4 **Episode 7-5 **Episode 7-6 **Episode 7-7 **Episode 7-8 **Episode 7-9 **Episode 7-10 ***Episode 8-1 (The Three Little Pigs) **Episode 8-2 ***Episode 8-3 (Playable Exclusive: The Big Bad Square) **Episode 8-4 **Episode 8-5 ***Episode 8-6 (Playable Exclusive: The Big Bad Square) **Episode 8-7 **Episode 8-8 ***Episode 8-9 (Playable Exclusive: The Big Bad Square) **Episode 8-10 ***Episode 9-1 (Off We Go) **Episode 9-2 **Episode 9-3 **Episode 9-4 **Episode 9-5 **Episode 9-6 **Episode 9-7 **Episode 9-8 **Episode 9-9 **Episode 9-10 ***Episode 10-1 (How to Count) **Episode 10-2 **Episode 10-3 **Episode 10-4 **Episode 10-5 **Episode 10-6 **Episode 10-7 **Episode 10-8 **Episode 10-9 **Episode 10-10 ***Episode 11-1 (Stampolines) **Episode 11-2 **Episode 11-3 **Episode 11-4 **Episode 11-5 **Episode 11-6 **Episode 11-7 **Episode 11-8 **Episode 11-9 **Episode 11-10 ***Episode 12-1 (The Whole of Me) **Episode 12-2 **Episode 12-3 **Episode 12-4 **Episode 12-5 **Episode 12-6 **Episode 12-7 **Episode 12-8 **Episode 12-9 **Episode 12-10 ***Episode 13-1 (The Terrible Twos) **Episode 13-2 **Episode 13-3 **Episode 13-4 **Episode 13-5 **Episode 13-6 **Episode 13-7 **Episode 13-8 **Episode 13-9 **Episode 13-10 ***Episode 14-1 (Holes) **Episode 14-2 **Episode 14-3 **Episode 14-4 **Episode 14-5 **Episode 14-6 **Episode 14-7 **Episode 14-8 **Episode 14-9 **Episode 14-10 ***Episode 15-1 (Hide and Seek) **Episode 15-2 **Episode 15-3 **Episode 15-4 **Episode 15-5 **Episode 15-6 **Episode 15-7 **Episode 15-8 **Episode 15-9 ***Episode 15-10 (Includes a cutscene where One and Five create a silhouette of Six). Trivia * Ten out of Ten has 30 episodes, which each have 10 levels, However, Number Fun has 20 episodes, which too have 10 levels, resulting in there being 500 levels in total. *Numberblocks with the same value move in unison. Springs and coveyor belts excluded. * This game will be the biggest game relating to Numberblocks. *Zero only appears in 1 episode, making him playable the least amount of time, though you can play as him in sandbox mode. *Levels 50-9 and 50-10 are very long extra levels that take place in the big city. 50-9 is where Five can't find her glove, so Ten helps her until Five sees Ten wearing her glove. and 50-10 is where Two accuses someone for taking his dancing shoes, so he tells Detective One to help him find out the shoe thief. Cutscenes *Before 1-1 - A small block drops from the sky, forming One. *Two's Introduction - Two Ones create Two. *Three's introduction - Two and One create Three. *Four's introduction - Three and One create Four. *Five's introduction - Four and One create Five. *After 8-10 - The Three Little Pigs live with the Big Bad Square. *After 10-10 - The Flapjack Snaffler is in the bushes, eating the flapjacks. *After 15-10 - A short cutscene where Five and One create a silhouette of Six, before the screen turns black. This will unlock Episode 16-1 immediately. *Six's Introduction - Five and One create Six. *Seven's Introduction - Six and One create Seven. *Eight's Introduction - Seven and One create Eight. *Nine's Introduction - One flies into Eight's hole, creating Nine. *Ten's Introduction - Nine and One create Ten. * After 23-3 - Six splits into two Threes to chase 3 sheep each. * After 23-6 - Six splits into three Twos to chase 2 sheep each. * After 23-9 - Six splits into six Ones. Each One chases a sheep. * After 23-10 - Six sleeps with the sheep as the sun sets. * After 24-1 - Two enters the Double Dungeon of Doom! * After 24-2 - Two Twos make it past the rubber snakes. * After 24-3 - Four easily pushes the boulder and proceeds. * After 24-4 - Two Fours form Eight. * After 24-5 - Eight grabs the Golden Apples. The Dungeon of Doom rumbles. * After 24-6 - Two Fours get away from the "Giant Round Thing". * After 24-7 - Four Twos make it past the Rubber Snakes. * After 24-8 - Eight Ones make it past the falling stones. * After 24-9 - All 8 Ones slide under the closing door. * After 24-10 - The Ones eat the golden apples. * After 44-1 - The Terrible Twos kidnap Octoblock, who sends in an Octosignal. * After 44-2 - Seven and One create Eight to jump up the booby trap. * After 44-4 - Six and Two avoid the Snakes and create Eight to proceed. The voices of The Terrible Twos yell out: "Hey, they are cheating!" * After 44-5 - Three and Five are trapped in a cage. But they create Eight to escape. * After 44-6 - Four uses a magic mirror to create Eight to pop through the bubbles and proceed. The Terrible Twos are about to dunk Octoblock into a pie before the others burst in to save him, but The Terrible Twos use magic mirrors to create 2 more Twos to help them create Octonaughty. * After 44-10 - Octonaughty is outnumbered by five Octoblocks. Though he does get away from them, only for him to fall into the pie. The rest laugh at his defeat. * After 46-1 - Four and Squarey are in Flatland. * After 46-3 - Four meets a Triangle. * After 46-5 - Four meets other 4-sided shapes. * After 46-8 - Four meets a Pentagon, Hexagon and Heptagon. * After 46-10 - An Octagon appears and helps Four and Squarey get home by turning into an 8-sided flying basket. 2 lines and a circle join in. When Four and Squarey return, he tells the others the journey he had. * After 48-10 - Big Tum lets the Numberblocks in his tummy and eventually breaks the 4th wall by swallowing the camera too. A text in white in the void black background says "Congratulations, You let Big Tum eat your only resources of controlling the cast." meaning that you have to play 8 levels from Episodes from "Number Fun" to retrieve them. * After 49-10 - All the Numberblocks burst out of the cabinet and are on the floor. The points tell you how many Numberblocks you made. It is impossible to Make Five or Seven since One isn't here and you can't add Numberblocks that are already made together. * After 50-3 - One and Nine encounter some steps that run past them. * After 50-7 - Nine and One realise that Six stole Nine's stuff. * After 50-8 - Six tells the duo that she isn't the thief as the 6 on her door is turned upside-down to look like a 9. Updates * V0.0.0 - Initial Release * V0.0.1 - Bug fixes, added Four and Five as playable characters and 10 new episodes/ * V0.1.0 - Added a new minigame, Tetris. * V0.2.0 - Added the Sandbox Minigame. * V0.2.1 - Fixed a bug where One gets stuck in the ground when Three splits into One and Two. * V1.0.0 - Added 5 new characters and 9 new episodes. * V1.1.0 - Added the remaining 6 episodes. * V1.1.1 - Minor bug fixes and fixed a crash involving Eight. * V2.0.0 - Added a new Series, being Number Fun, added a new character and fixed a few bugs. * V2.1.0 - Added a new bonus level that appears after completing an episode. * V2.1.1 - Fixed the Seven crash. Glitches and Bugs * Sometimes when Five and Three make Eight, the game crashes. This was later fixed. * Sometimes, Numberblocks can get trapped into walls or other Numberblocks. * If you make Seven with One and Six and then split into Two and Five immediately after, you instead get corrupted models of what appears to be an unfinished model of Zero and Ten's Eyes. They don't do anything but make corrupted noises and ear-blasting yells. This was later fixed with a combine/splitting timer for when you create new Numberblocks. Category:N:TG Category:N: TG